


Understanding

by itsveryhardtoexplain



Series: Lost During a Journey [1]
Category: Homestuck, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU sorta, Crossover, No trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsveryhardtoexplain/pseuds/itsveryhardtoexplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve didn't understand the children, but he knows what they can do. An Au where the Avengers meet the beta kids and Steve is confused by them. It's marked as complete but I might continue it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. That happened. Basically this is an Au where during the first year of the three years something goes wrong and all the humans get zapped into this new universe. I hope to get more done, focusing on the other Avengers and kids, but don't count on it 100%. Yeah, so talk to me about shit in the reviews. I want to hear your thoughts.

Steve didn't understand the children, not because that's what they were, children. One even looked no older than 13, with the others not being much better (Steve was young when he started too).

But he has seen what they can do.

He’s seen The Heir of Breath summon typhoons with the flick of his wrist, the Seer girl use magic so dark Loki wouldn’t dare to even read about (So where did she read it?).

He’s seen The Witch of Space shrink men twice her size to fit in her palm, the Knight appears out of nowhere, blood on his blade and muttering about ‘dead Dave’s’ (Steve wonders who Dave is).

No, their age isn’t a part of it.

Why? Why are these children fighting this (they call it theirs) war (Steve hears them often talk of a game. Is that what this is, a game)? Why do they believe they have the responsibility of protecting people? Why did they come here (Steve hears them speak of universes and creation and destruction)?

How? How did these children start their war? How did they get stuck with the responsibility of protecting people? How did they come here?

Why do they talk of friends to save? Why do they still talk of going back? Why do they still have hope?

How did they get these powers? How will they get back? How do they still have hope?

* * *

Steve likes the Heir of Breath the best. He seems to be the leader of the group, but still is the youngest (Ironic, as Steve is the leader, yet the oldest). The others have no trouble challenging him and he has no trouble correcting himself. He says he’s no leader but Steve knows otherwise.

* * *

He remembers the day they showed up like it was yesterday. They were responding to a call in China of a potential massacre by a girl with the ability to control the earth when they were suddenly called off.

Tony, being Tony, immediately began hacking while Natasha didn’t even make an attempt to turn the jet.

By the time they arrived in Taipei they knew that four unidentified figures in bright costumes had arrived on the scene and calmed the kid down. S.H.I.E.L.D agents were already trying to restrain them.

“Hey! It’s our job to bully kids into submission!” Steve flinched when Tony winned to the agents.

A dark-skinned woman took a step forward. “Avengers. You were ordered back to headquarters.”

 

“Yeah, we were a little curious about why a class 4 threat was suddenly downgraded enough for us to be called off.” Clint smiled cheekily at her. “Also, Fury promised me a drink if the mission was successful and if we went back, I would never get it.”

The agent looked ready to demand their departure when one of the costumed figures appeared beside her.

  
“Yeah, Laura. Just let them have some fun.” Steve blinked in surprize. This is what the mission was called off for? A kid and his friends?

  
He was young, with pale skin and black hair. He had glasses on that seemed to cover most of his face and two teeth that protrude slightly over his bottom set of teeth. But it was the costume that was most eye catching. It was varying shades of blue, with a long hood that resembled a windsock, and a symbol on his chest that looked quite a bit like waves.

The child disappeared, a breeze taking his place, only to pop up sitting on Steve’s shoulders. “So are you guy’s the Avengers? Me and my friends are totally fans. Not really, we only know about you because Jade heard Laura here ordering you guys to retreat. Super dog hearing and all. By the way, your shoulders are excellent sitting on material.”

Steve’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion while Natasha narrowed her eyes at the boy. “Who and what are you?”

“I’m… Um… the Heir of Breath?”

“You don’t sound too sure of that.”

“It’s true!” And with that the supposed Heir of Breath disappeared once more, this time appearing with the other three children, who had since managed to fight their way over here and were happily chatting with each other.

The one dressed in red with a rather large cog on his chest glanced at Steve and the others. “So, what the fuck are they?”

The Heir simply shrugged, unfazed by the profanity, “Not players or anything, just people with awesome powers and shit like that.”

One of the girls, the one dressed in orange with a hood partially covering her face, spoke up. “I wonder if they even have a game in this universe.”

 

****

“What do you mean ‘game?’” Steve’s curiosity got the better of him.

 

The final girl, the one in black and with, strangely enough, dog ears, winked at him. “Nothing, sir. Just a phrase we all use.”

 

Steve could tell she was lying, but why? Why lie about something so… petty?

He didn’t get much longer to muse about the subject as the boy in red cleared his throat to call everyone’s attention. He lifted his wrist to his eyes as if looking at a watch, even though there wasn’t one and then lifted it up for all the others to see. The children simply nodded solemnly, as if their was something to agree on.

****

“Well, I’m afraid that that means it’s time for us to leave. You guys ready?” After getting some nods of conformation, the boy simply said, “Cool,” before vanishing into the giant red cog that had appeared moments before.

****

The girl with dog ears followed, taking the other girls hand and disappearing in a flash of green light.

****

Suddenly, the only one left was the boy dressed in blue.

****

All he did was simply grin, his overbite suddenly became much more apparent, and wave, before disappearing, leaving only the breeze in his place once more.

****

Steve blinked once more and thought that only Tony’s next words could sum up what just happened:

****

“What the fuck was that?”

******  
**

 


End file.
